


Somebody's Eyes (Aren't Watching)

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: st_xi_kink, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/7804.html?thread=20399996#t20399996">here</a> for the prompt "Dr. McCoy may grouch and growl all he wants when Kirk talks to him about his sex life with Spock, but McCoy knows that he secretly loves every tiny detail."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Eyes (Aren't Watching)

Days like today, Bones is damn glad he spent so many years honing a bedside manner that focused very little on manners, and very much on bitching, moaning, grumbling and grousing while simultaneously being alert and observant.

He'd had some idea at the time about disarming his patients' own reactions so that the ones he did get were more genuine, which nowadays sounds like high-minded twaddle to him. But the prurient use he'd not even imagined back then? That's not twaddle at all.

The first time Jim had walked into his Sickbay and, after an unsubtle shifty glance around, had launched right into a detailed explanation of the improbable sex he'd had with _ohdearlordinheavenwhatthegoddamnhellSPOCK_, his yelps and protestations had been entirely sincere. But Jim had kept on talking, and Bones?

Bones had spent years training himself to talk and listen at the same time.

That had been the start. Ship's night, lying in his bed, telling himself he was only keyed up and awake because he could be summoned for a medical emergency at any time, Bones furtively pinched his own nipples and tugged on his own balls and teased himself with a finger carefully circling around the head of his cock before frantically finishing himself off and while panting quietly in the aftermath had admitted to himself that it was no coincidence that those were all details he could remember with crystal clarity from Jim's recounting of him and Spock's encounter.

In the months since then, he tells himself it's a good thing that the best friend he's wanted in a dirty and unspeakable way since about five minutes after they first met has finally found love with the most gorgeous, unattainable alien he's ever clapped eyes on. It's good because Bones' own sex life has never been better, even if it's never been this solitary before. He never knew this about himself, that he'd get off so hard on this second-hand sort of voyeurism, with Jocelyn. Maybe if he'd known, he would've stayed with her when she cheated, _because_ she cheated. The thought makes him kind of sick.

It's one of many new thoughts. He thinks he could now describe Spock's dick in more detail than his own, and think about getting a dildo made; he thinks about how long it'll be before he loses any blush of shame and starts abusing his medical monitoring privileges. He even thinks about whether Jim and Spock would even mind, whether they might not welcome it, whether Jim's intensely detailed re-tellings are really a hint, an invitation.

But no, that's bullcrap. He's a dirty old man with a dirty old-fashioned voyeurism kink, but he's also an old-fashioned Southern gentleman, and he'll keep his mouth politely shut even if his ears (and eyes, maybe, someday) are wide open.


End file.
